User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Hey man... Yeah, I suppose I do have some explaining to do, and I'll be sure to do just that. The truth is, my mental health has deteriorated sufficiently over the last year or so. I'll be sure to write out a blog post explaining the bloody gruesome details of the situation. It hasn't been nice for me at all, but I sure am glad to be back. It's really nice to hear from you again, Jay. Thanks for caring ;) SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 00:32, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi, about my creepypasta, The Pipe Experiment, could you please tell my the issues with my post? Thanks. RampantMouse (talk) 21:28, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Rampant Mouse My mistakes. Mr. Jay ten, I understand my mistake and accept this warning. I will attempt to refrain from ever doing this again. Ihas2moop (talk) 00:46, August 18, 2016 (UTC)ihas2moop Dear Jay Ten, I was very pleased with you removing my "A Little Iris" page due to its incorrect grammar, additionally it needed more detail. So thank you for correcting me, I do have a new page called "Twitch" for my oc and its origin. Feel free to proof read/review it. William Brock (talk) 03:07, August 18, 2016 (UTC)William Brock I do not want to make an appeal because it will stay the same title, I've tried over and over to change the title, but I just simply can't if you suspend me oh well. William Brock (talk) 03:11, August 18, 2016 (UTC)William Brock Hello, I'm new to creepypasta and I wanted to make a character and a story which I've already set up. The story itself isn't exactly scary until you get to the end where it gives you some things to ponder at the end of the bio and character's story to make the reader use their imagination to bring a feeling of fear or dread to their body and I was wondering if you could read it over and see if it would make a decent creepy pasta or creepy pasta character. Would you please help me? MaddiKitten 23:14, August 19, 2016 (UTC) You can ignore the bio as it's really only for those who want to get to know to the protagonist... The actual story is below all that. Since you said you can, I would appreciate you giving your feedback on the story part~. ^^ I'll look into what I have to before I post the story only if you approve of the story itself. http://sta.sh/01m6gk46k9fa This is the link to the story. It'll let you know when it starts. ^^ I hope you like it and thank you for agreeing to read it! MaddiKitten 01:51, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty. I'm sorry about the bad blogs and the bad comment. I have a question. I'm trying to make a romance subplot for my screenplay, and would like to make a blog requesting for advice on that. Can I post as a blog or in the off-topic section? Thanks for your time. Creeper50 (talk) 13:50, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 RE:Thanks You're very welcome. It was a fun read, and not much trouble at all really. I'm used to the redneck slang that comes with the area I live in, so it was easy for me. Nothing I haven't heard before, truth be told. I'm looking forward to reading your other piece. My big preceding comment is just... well, you made it worse?? Damn dude! What'd you make the characters do? Clown rape pornography? I shudder to think of it, but I can't wait to read, and I will (once I finish all this homework. This new school isn't shy about throwing a lot at you, and they still expect me to complete a summer reading assignment, even though I'm a transfer.) SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 00:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) If the qutation for a speech bubble or whatever it is called ends with !, do you want the next word to still be uncapitilized? Tide16 (talk) 02:00, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Shipoopi! Well played, sir, well played! Raidra (talk) 01:22, August 24, 2016 (UTC) A Weird Button Appeared Hey man. I noticed that a weird button appeared when looking at edits on pages. It said something about giving thanks for good work. I clicked it in your latest edit. Did the button do anything? MrDupin (talk) 18:03, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Shit. There was a button for ending the world and I wasn't the one who pressed it? Fuck. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Watch The News changes have been added I've already changed the categories but request the M4R to be removed. Thank you, JFSindel JFSindel (talk) 03:55, August 26, 2016 (UTC) 100 minds Thanks buddy, i really appreciate you comments. Soon, I shall have enough subscribers to begin my evil plot (I'm sitting back in my chair, laughing maniacally, doing the "finger pyramid of evil contemplation) KillaHawke1 (talk) 12:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Just Curryous You'd actually be right, that particular one was taken during the '79 Flurry of Curry tour. Plenty of great, easy ass shots back then, nowadays it's a bit of a hassle to get them (what with having to sneak into his house at night and flip him around in bed). [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 18:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Reverse Review Request Hey, thank you for the offer! I think if there's a story I'd like to get some more attention it'd be Ixodida. It's a weird story that's a bit more ambitious than my others, and while I don't think it quite worked as well as I'd hope I'd still like to see it get some interest. It's a bit long though. If you'd rather you can look at The Shimmering Tree which is much shorter. Thanks you btw! It's very much appreciated. ChristianWallis (talk) 18:43, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, it happens to the best of us! Er, the making errors when editing pages, not the pooping in your dreams. Cripes, how am I going to sleep tonight with that terrifying reality hanging over my head? I've seen parts of that episode, and you gotta love the fact that Quagmire somehow found and bribed a supernatural horror figure just to prank his friend. Raidra (talk) 00:17, August 27, 2016 (UTC) you lads stopped accepting them after a while or were they never allowed? Tibetanquaaludes (talk) 21:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC) I have a new story on the Writer's Workshop. This one is a lot shorter and hopefully has less grammatical errors. Tide16 (talk) 21:39, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Blocking me for "vandalism". Why did I get blocked for 2 weeks for "vandalism". It wasn't even vandalism. I added a paragraph to 1999 that was pretty much a joke with a picture of Ainsley Harriott. How is that vandalism? That's like arresting someone for going to a public alley putting his own wall infront of the alley wall, painted on it and left it for 10 minutes. He didn't paint on someone else's wall, it was harmless and the punishment is way too extreme. Just say "don't do it again" and then if it DOES happen again, THEN block me. But of course, you're probably just gonna ignore me, say "cool story, bro" and carry on with out putting any consideration whatsoever into it. Good day. I'm at a different house so it's a different IP. FedoraEpic (talk) 23:34, August 27, 2016 (UTC) FedoraEpic :Shh Jay, let him pretend he's a big boy with logical arguments. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:49, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::You handled it. As for me, I may come back when I actually find a steady job and get on the right career path for me and have enough time to deal with the self-entitled salt. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ahh I understand thanks as I was a little confused on the slang when writing. I'll go back and fix it, along with checking for any other errors. Tide16 (talk) 01:45, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Please Help I've been trying to post my reviews for the contest stories but every time I do it says; There seems to be a problem with your login session; this action has been cancelled as a precaution against session hijacking... Now I initially thought this was just a problem with my internet; as it has been down for a while. But now that it's fixed, the problem is still there. I have tried logging in and out, it's just a nightmare having to rewrite all my reviews. I don't know if this is an issue on my end or if there is an issue regarding the wiki itself, or my profile - I'd hate to hear I've been banned from posting comments on stories! Anyway, I've tried everything and the issue is persisting. I was just wondering if you had any idea what is going on? Anarchic Operations (talk) 10:23, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey mate. I was wondering, when I add a page to the Delete Now category, should I always add the reason why, even when it is blatantly obvious (like the last 3)? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:18, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay, got it. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:48, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Trollpasta Hey Jay, I wrote a cool story on trollpasta wiki if you think this is good, can I upload it there? here is the link: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Euphoria.exe#comm-130818 Review Request. Hello, Jay! I was wondering if you had the time to review the second draft of my story, The Occurrence on the Road (Second Draft) (Unreviewed), it's on the Writers Workshop, if the link does not work. ChristianWallis reviewed it, but he reccomended me to ask an admin to look it over. So if you have the time, I'd be grateful. It's short. And I posted the new draft in the comments, btw. RE:Spotlight/Contest Thank you so much! BlackPersephone (talk) 00:40, September 2, 2016 (UTC)BlackPersephone Non-creepy music video I just wanted to give you an update. Mom went to the podiatrist today and he said everything looks good. :-D Also, this doesn't have to do with anything, but since we've fallen into the habit of making Family Guy references when corresponding- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlDe1u_FoNw. If this isn't the real Paul Simon, then someone did a great job. Raidra (talk) 00:32, September 3, 2016 (UTC) The Unjolly Roger Thank you. You can imagine how happy and relieved she and the rest of us are. Wasn't it a group of dark crows that did the Amorica album? Oh, wait, that was something different. Never mind! "I definitely need to get caught up on the new ones." From what I've heard, maybe not. In my review for "Watch the News" I noted that there were people who will terrorize others because they wrongly feel that others have committed atrocities against them, or because they feel they're better than others. Later I realized, "Wait, I think I've seen those people on here contesting story deletions." Raidra (talk) 01:03, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Plurals Hey Jay. Do the words "intelligence" and "wisdom" have a plural form? I've searched around a bit, and I've seen people use plurals of said words but I find it awkward. It doesn't seem correct. MrDupin (talk) 17:32, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I have an example: "learn what new wisdoms and intelligences the man might share". :As I understand it, "intelligence" doesn't have a plural when used as a virtue ("the intelligence of a man"). Is that correct? MrDupin (talk) 19:50, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks man. In that instance, I will leave it as is. Have a good one. MrDupin (talk) 20:49, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Writing Realistic Stories Hello Jay, I just wanted to pick your brain. At least, the normal side of it... Recently a friend of mine has had to deal with a pretty scary situation. It's not ghosts or murderers, but drugs. His family is addicted, and they are also selling drugs as well. His brother is just a psycho, and pretty much out of his mind. It's nothing life-threatening, but it's definitely not an easy situation to deal with. Anyway, we were having some friendly banter and I said he should write a story about his troubles - to which he replied that he wished I would write a story. After some serious consideration, we thought it may actually be a good idea. Now the plot I have in mind isn't going to be an account of our experiences, but rather a different, more exaggerated spin that deals with the same key issues that he and alot of other people in these situations have to deal with. The characters mirror our positions in the situation but are not literally going to be us. So I guess I had a few questions to ask because this is something I really want to pull off. How do I ensure that the characters aren't 'self-inserts'? Is it neccessarily a bad thing if they do mirror us and our behaviours? How do I take an everyday situation like this and make it scary? I'm a little worried about whether or not it will qualify as a creepypasta. I want to make it extremely realistic and unpredictable, but unfortunately it seems the plot may just go down the road of being too dramatic or action0packed to be scary. Really if you had any advice at all for me, I'd love to hear it. Also, if you know others on the wiki who could give sound advice, if you could ask them for me, or just tell me who they are, I'm sure their help would go a long way as well! Thanks in advance! Anarchic Operations (talk) 14:38, September 5, 2016 (UTC) I hope you enjoy my interpretation. https://youtu.be/aZzfR8W-j6A KillaHawke1 (talk) 00:40, September 6, 2016 (UTC) We R Leejun epub I need that We R Leejun epub, Jay. NOW! Send it via email: ruckusquantum@gmail.com. I beg of you! RuckusQuantum 13:20, September 6, 2016 (UTC) : No probs at all. Thanks a lot, Jay. : RuckusQuantum 13:38, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Octoberfest! Hey man. I was thinking about October. Do you guys think you'll be hosting another Halloween costume contest next month? I'm really curious about which one of you will make me want to push my fingers into my eyes. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:52, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Well, I don't think I could afford costumes (non-shitty ones, at least), unless of course I kill a couple of dudes to get the most realistic materials possible. But judging? Sure, if I'm gonna fuck up my vision (and my sleep), at least it could be for a reason. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 23:10, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I enjoyed it last go 'round. That being said, I can't necessarily step up and say that I'd be the best moderator with what's going on in RL for me (hopefully I'll have a source of income besides street-walking by then). If you want to do it, I'll do my damnedest to make it a success, but I don't know if I'll even be able to enter as a contestant. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:57, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Yup, wish I could be more decisive, but right now, I'm just trying to get something stable (unfortunately my going rate has been fluctuating ever since Johns decided to start asking their cigarettes out on me...) going and treating the site as more of a secondary thing to RL. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:17, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Curry Duty Hey man, would you mind adding me on Skype at aintnodamnsissy? The computer I had my other one on failed and I can't access the account. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 22:43, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ha, no technique other than spending a long time reading a lot of Reddit pastas. My pleasure, thanks for that. As for the archiving, is it just making an archiving page and then copy-pasting the entire talk page into it? :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 23:16, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Eh, done. Believe it or not, that thing was getting too large and... unwieldy, even for my tastes. ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 23:35, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Popped you a little message on Skype. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 19:48, September 11, 2016 (UTC) It's the "Shipoopi" references, isn't it? Well, it's unconventional, but then again, I always have been a little different! Of course, if you really wanted to prank someone, you'd wear Sasquatch-print shoes, right? Raidra (talk) 00:16, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :"Sasquatch pooped in my yard, and his stool is smaller than I imagined it would be!" Raidra (talk) 00:40, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::That made me miss The Weekly World News https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weekly_World_News all over again. Raidra (talk) 01:12, September 8, 2016 (UTC) I thought of something I meant to mention the other night, but forgot to. DC Comics once had a series called Beautiful Stories for Ugly Children https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beautiful_Stories_for_Ugly_Children. I thought, "The trick is getting that for someone as a gift without hurting their feelings. 'Hey, I saw this and thought of you!' '(disappointed whimper)'" Incidentally, there was a Batman story in the early 1940s in which he battled a group called The Ugly Horde. I read a reprint of that in a trade paperback and laughed out loud in places. Raidra (talk) 00:24, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Brown Spot Question I have a question, or maybe more of an observation. I'd be interested in knowing if my conclusion is correct. So, the Brown Spot was written using two individuals with somewhat notorious reputations here on this site. The intention was kind of an inside joke and meant to be humorous. Now, I come along, not knowing any of that and gave it the full on, creepy, scary, intense mood with the most serious delivery possible. This results in a quite effective scary tale, but to those who know the details....(and I hope this is true) just made the story kind of more hilarious KillaHawke1 (talk) 15:40, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes, you absolutely did convey creepy mood. What really appeals to me is your talent to infuse a bit of humor into your works. This style of writing is very inspiring, especially in regards to this idea I have been playing around with. I want it to be another one of my song-fic of a boogeyman type children's stories with an "if your bad He's gonna get" theme. I haven't fleshed any of that out, yet. What I do have is an idea for the boogeyman, that is based on the song for this story—Nirvana's Scentless Apprentice. My Scentless Apprentice is attracted to the scent of "bad children". It's like a hairless version of Edward Scissorhands, with some type of wire contraption that stretches open its nostrils wider for it to smell better. So, the song has a very distinct drum beat; that is the pattern of knocks it raps on the window when it approaches. I am hoping to get a bit of the Brown Stain mood into this story. I am also going to attempt to make it a bit less vanilla than most of my stories tend to be. KillaHawke1 (talk) 03:42, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Adminship Hey Jay, I am thinking of applying for adminship. I kinda wanted your opinion on this. Do you think I can make a run for it? MrDupin (talk) 22:14, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Gargoyle Hey I was wondering if you could do me a favour and, when you're free, offer a review of Gargoyle on the workshop. It's had a middling review at the moment so before I take its advice to heart I'd like to get some more feedback ChristianWallis (talk) 07:58, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry it's taking so long to do any wirting with school and sports and the brand new zombies map Revelations (lol). But i'm going to post the second revesions for The Black Fox, and I think i have corrected all the slang mistkaes, and some extra ones Tide16 (talk) 02:38, September 12, 2016 (UTC) That's weird, It's not letting me reply to the thread, do you have any idea what's wrong? Tide16 (talk) 02:47, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Please rise for the official ugly anthem ~laughs~ I don't think the book was even suitable for children http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1950995.Beautiful_Stories_for_Ugly_Children, so that would have been a double fail. They would have been better off showing them the video for the ugly anthem- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVG9_m3DJzE. I found an article talking about the ugly horde story, which was in Batman volume one issue 3 http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_3. That issue had some ugliness, sure enough. I don't mean the Ugly Horde; I mean the protective masks worn by the robbers in the previous story (the one about the Puppet Master). My gosh. It looked like they were wearing multi-colored ski masks with sock-covered soup cans sewn on the front. If memory serves me right they drew perfectly realistic-looking masks in a Joker story in the previous issue, so what the blazes happened? Oh, and there's one of the first appearances by Cat-Woman in this issue. Man, I love the Golden Age! These reprints are treasures, lemme tell you! Raidra (talk) 02:48, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :I just noticed the last sentence in your message. X-D Hopefully they wouldn't just take a good-looking actor and make him up to look ugly. Raidra (talk) 03:09, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I decided this issue was too epic not to share with others, so I made a blog. When you're ready to take a break from making your terrifyingly realistic costume, here it is- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Batman_versus_the_Ugly_Horde. Raidra (talk) 00:06, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Help! Hey, Could you help me out? Another user has informed me that my story, Richie, had infractions that could result in a temporary ban. I did read the rules, and I am geniunely confused what is wrong with it and would appreciate some quick advice if there is something that is obviously problematic. Sorry for the bother. Lydia Lpalm1111 (talk) 01:24, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Addressed it, kinda. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:31, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::No prob, I had a bit of free time between writing (i.e. whipping the monkeys that do all of my writing for me) so I thought I'd chip in. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:49, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Real sorry bout that. I'll stop and thanks for telling me. SpookyGuy666 (talk) 17:17, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Question about Application Hey man. I've been writing my adminship application, but I am not that familiar with the blocking guidelines around here. I have found this page, but it doesn't cover the policy in-depth. SoPretentious' application has some more details on the matter. Can I use that? Also, am I required to bring up all the requirements I meet? Some of them, like "Categorizing Pages" and "Moving Pages" are pretty obvious (at least I think). Should I write them down, just to make it more "formal", or is it OK to just leave them be? MrDupin (talk) 21:43, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :This helped clear things up a lot, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 22:31, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I just posted my application. By the way, I noticed that on the applications page, the first guideline is wrong (I think). In the i.e. it reads "Project" instead of "Creepypasta Wiki". Is that intentional? MrDupin (talk) 23:19, September 14, 2016 (UTC) A Little Birdy... So I was left a little message and I've been thinking about it. Someone suggested I should consider applying for rollback because you might be thin on numbers. I... don't know about that. I don't meet requirements and would rather wait until I had the necessary number of article edits (not even half at the moment), and even then I'm not really in a huge rush because I can still make valuable edits (including rolling back vandalism) as a normal user. But if you would like the extra help let me know. Otherwise I'll see no need to alter course ChristianWallis (talk) 13:45, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Kindly Delete Good evening sir, Please kindly will you aid in flagging my previously submitted works from this site. I am the author and contributor of the below stories and with them removed. They are - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/I_Can_Remember_Now http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Return_to_Return_to_Oz http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Road_to_Kyoto http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Hag http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Next_Station http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Feelin%27_Fine Thank you. Pronunciation Question Hey Jay, I have a quick question for something I'm writing, if you don't mind me asking. I want to replicate the sound of "tue" in "virtue" (for a name). Does any of the following have the desired pronunciation? "Tue", "Tsu" and "Choo". MrDupin (talk) 17:41, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Many thanks. May you now also assist in closing/deleting my account as well? :^LOL^, I think I have a fan. Thanks by the way. MrDupin (talk) 18:05, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Wait. I thought it was a sneaky attempt at closing my account. The user genuinely wants to close his account. MrDupin (talk) 18:07, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Template Temptation Ah, didn't know if I could use that. I'll be sure to in the future, thank you. And also, if you're implying that I typed that with my "Timmy", then all I'm going to say is that it's funny you should say that. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 19:28, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi Jay. I wrote a Pasta called "Unple" and apparently you took it down. I wish to know how to either fix any issues, as I don't understand what they were, and wish to know why you took it down. The page also said the Pasta lacked creativity and originality. All of this came from my mind and I havn't seen any other Pastas or stories that do what I did. Please message back to me. I wish to speak to you. I can't even do that Tide16 (talk) 06:29, September 18, 2016 (UTC) What do you want me to do, should i just go ahead and risk posting it? Tide16 (talk) 00:56, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I feel like an idiot. I just had copied a ton fo extra space after the story and that's why I couldn't do anything... Tide16 (talk) 03:18, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay toe and white snow Mom went to the foot doctor last week. She has a friction blister on her right big toe, but they say it shouldn’t be an issue. She went to another doctor and got some medicine for it. It’s already looking better, so that’s a relief. She also picked up her special shoes last week, so things are going well. :-D Since I forgot to mention this on my blog, here are my two favorite parts of the "Black Ice" segment. One) the reaction of the weathermen after the black ice was first discussed (The one in the studio looking like, "What was that all about?!" and the one in the field replying, "Yeahhhh..." before continuing) and two) if you look at the background of the in-the-field video, there's a guy nonchalantly shoveling his steps the whole time. X-D Of course, some of the dialogue is great. "Black ice did not ask to be here! It is a product of the environment!" "There's plenty of white snow, making it hard for all people to advance!" Raidra (talk) 00:45, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Jay Thanks man. I'm looking forward to building my very own salt mines. It's gonna be great, what can go wrong? MrDupin (talk) 17:35, September 20, 2016 (UTC) X-D It's weird that it's in parts, but yeah, I've seen that one. I once heard someone say that trying to describe the show Laugh-In would be like trying to describe a plate of spaghetti strand by strand. That's about how that segment is. There's so much humor and brilliance in it that you'd need some kind of outline or something to know where to begin. One of the more interesting parts is the scene where he screams at the white kids to turn down the music (and they respond by celebrating their "street cred"). The segment also has that punchline (the one about why he divorced his wife). One of things I thought was funny was the interviewer saying he'd written four books and him replying that he wrote six; four were published. He's just so keen that this interviewer get things right. Raidra (talk) 00:24, September 21, 2016 (UTC)